


LVDF one shots

by skywalkerlesbian



Category: Visiteur du Futur
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerlesbian/pseuds/skywalkerlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de one shots que escribo para superar que esta serie se ha acabado. Iré actualizando con summaries de todos los fics.</p><p>1: Raoul y Dario recuerdan a su hermana en la prisión de Les Missionnaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LVDF one shots

Richard se levantó de su silla, aburrido del turno de vigilancia en la prisión, y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Sonriendo, buscó a alguien en la agenda de contactos y llamó.

―¡Cariño! Hooola, ¿qué tal estás hoy, mi amor? Me alegro, me alegro. Yo aquí, trabajando, ya sabes. Jajaja. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que para qué te he llamado? ¿Es que no puede un chico llamar a su chica cuando le apetece? P-perdón si te he molestado, no era mi intención… Pero oye, no me cuelgues, vamos a hablar un ra… —Richard miró su teléfono, perplejo. Se giró para mirar a las personas que estaban detrás de los barrotes, con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Me ha colgado!

Raoul Lombardi lo miró con compasión.

―No deberías llamar tanto a una mujer si no quieres que se canse de ti. Por favor, la conoces de hace una semana…

―¡¿Se puede saber cómo sabes eso?! ―preguntó agitado el guardia.

―Eh… Nos lo contaste ayer… ―contestó el preso, frunciendo el ceño. A veces se preguntaba cómo habían podido contratar a alguien tan descerebrado para un trabajo como aquel. Sin duda se alegraba de ello, así había más posibilidades de escapar algún día.

―Ah, tienes razón. ―concedió Richard. No se le ocurrió qué más decir, así que se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Al mirar a la celda se dio cuenta de que el hermano de Raoul no había dicho ni una palabra en todo aquel rato. ― Eh, ¿a ti qué te pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua una rata? ― se rió para sí. De pronto se quedó muy serio. ― Eh, no quiero decir que haya ratas aquí. Es decir, no habéis visto ninguna, ¿no?

Dario, que estaba sentado contra un lateral de la celda, miró entonces al de fuera unos segundos. No dijo ni una palabra, y volvió su mirada de nuevo a la pared de enfrente.

―Lleva así desde que llegamos aquí. ―dijo Raoul, contestando a la pregunta que    Richard no había llegado a pronunciar. Al terminar la frase bajó la mirada, sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar a su hermano.

―Vaaaale, no sé qué decir ahora mismo, así quee… ―murmuró el guardia encogiéndose de hombros, tan sensible como de costumbre. Un timbre sonó antes de que pudiera seguir con la frase. ― Ups, se ha acabado mi turno, ¡salvado por la campana! Jajaja. Bueno, adiós. ―dijo mientras se iba por el pasillo.

Raoul se sentó junto a su hermano. Richard se había ido antes de que llegase Michel a sustituirlo en la vigilancia, en contra de las normas. Aquello les daba un margen de tiempo interesante para escapar. Pero no era el momento. Lo que importaba ahora era su hermano.

―¿Quieres hablar de ello? ―preguntó el mayor, mirando la misma pared que el otro.

―Creo que no… ―contestó el pequeño con voz áspera; la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían salido de Néo Versailles.

―Está bien. ―le aseguró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Había echado de menos oír la voz de su hermano.

Pasaron varios minutos así, en silencio. Raoul se empezaba a preguntar cuánto iba a tardar el otro guardia cuando notó cómo Dario apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rodeó a su hermano con el brazo y se quedó callado.

―Raoul… ―comenzó el pequeño― ¿Crees que alguna vez se sintió orgullosa de mí? ¿Crees que…? ―Raoul no lo miraba, pero por cómo se quebró su voz supo que había empezado a llorar. ― ¿Crees que me quería, a pesar de todo?

El mayor acercó al otro con el brazo, apartándole el pelo de la frente con cariño.

―Claro que sí, Dario. Ella…―notó como una lágrima le caía por la mejilla, pero ya no quería contenerse más. ―Ella nos quería, a su manera. Te quería, Dario, no lo dudes. A su manera, pero te quería.

El pequeño asintió en silencio.

El sonido de unos pasos empezó a acercarse desde el pasillo.

―Mierda, mierda, como esos dos se hayan escapado de alguna forma, Constance me va a echar la culpa de todo... ¡Maldito Richard! ―hablaba para sí Michel, andando a toda prisa hacia la celda. Cuando vio la escena que estaba teniendo lugar allí, se paró en seco. ―Oh, vaya, ¿interrumpo algo? ―ninguno de los dos hermanos se giró para mirarlo. Michel lo entendió. ―Vaale, estáis teniendo un momento… Bueno, me voy a sentar aquí y voy a mirar mi móvil, ¿eh? No interrumpo más.

Raoul pensó que aquel guardia le caía mejor que el otro. Tampoco prestó mucha atención a aquel pensamiento en ese instante. Su hermano era lo único que le importaba ya, y también lo único que le quedaba. Notaba ya húmedo el hombro de su chaqueta, pero no le molestaba; en su cara, las primeras lágrimas ya se habían secado.

―Todo va a estar bien, hermano. ―aseguró el mayor, aún rodeando el cuerpo del otro con su brazo. ―Todo estará bien, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Y así se quedaron, abrazados, hasta quedarse dormidos. También Michel se quedó dormido, aunque debía estar haciendo guardia. Los hermanos podían habérselo dicho a Constance a la mañana siguiente, pero no lo hicieron, quizás porque el chico había sido amable con ellos, o quizás porque estaban de mejor humor.


End file.
